


Shake The Heavens

by thosewhoslitherinthedark



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Breastfeeding, Cunnilingus, Don't Like Don't Read, Evil Rhea (Fire Emblem), F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Incest, Lactation, Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Shapeshifting, Spoilers, Time Loop, Time Skips, dragon dick, partially shifted sex, sex in partial dragon form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosewhoslitherinthedark/pseuds/thosewhoslitherinthedark
Summary: Byleth's body experiences some changes after absorbing Sothis in the Sealed Forest. Rhea, believing Sothis has returned to her, offers her support, but is enraged when she learns Sothis has disappeared. She forces Byleth to carry a child, hoping her Crest will be passed along to fulfill her ambitions after all... but Byleth and Sothis have other plans.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Shake The Heavens

**Author's Note:**

> If lactation, forced impregnation and non-con aren't your thing, turn back now!
> 
> It's only technically incest I suppose but best to warn anyway.
> 
> Also Rhea fucks in dragon form and grows a dick.

Byleth gasped as she played with her clit, teasing it with her fingers. She reached up and squeezed her large, heavy breasts, and was surprised when milk trickled out. She squeezed her breast, spraying a jet of warm milk across the sheets. This was new. 

A knock at the door interrupted her. She sighed and dressed quickly, wondering what might have caused her to start lactating. Her body had been acting in strange ways since she'd absorbed Sothis' power, but she knew she wasn't pregnant. She'd never been capable of it. A village doctor had told Jeralt she was infertile, and she suspected it had something to do with whatever Rhea had done to her as a baby.

She opened the door to find Lady Rhea standing in the hallway. She wasn't sure what to think after reading her father's diary, but she had to keep an open mind for now.

"Dear one, are you all right? You've looked pale ever since you returned from the Sealed Forest. I know your father's loss was a lot to bear."

Byleth nodded. Rhea was a beautiful, but intimidating woman, and she wasn't sure which of those traits won out when she noticed Rhea was clad in a sheer nightdress, her nipples showing through the thin material. Big, rounded breasts hung low, and Byleth struggled to keep her eyes on Rhea's face, her clit tingling for attention.

"May I come in?" Rhea pressed, and Byleth realized it wasn't a request. This was Lady Rhea's home. She could do as she wished. Byleth opened the door wider and closed it behind Rhea.

"Have you noticed any… changes in your body?" Rhea asked, her soft voice making her question seem reasonable.

Byleth flushed. She hated that this mysterious woman seemed to know everything about her, as if her strings were being pulled. Jeralt had warned Byleth not to trust her, but she wanted to place her faith in the woman. There was something maternal about her, and Byleth hadn't realized how much she'd missed having a mother figure until she'd met Rhea. It had to be safe to tell her, didn't it? Otherwise, she'd be making a trip to Manuela's infirmary, and she felt far less comfortable telling the former opera singer she was lactating.

Byleth pulled her shirt down to expose her full breasts. Rhea didn't seem to bat an eyelid, as if she'd been expecting this all along. There was already a bead of milk on Byleth's nipple, and Rhea licked her lips.

"Mother," Rhea whispered. "It is you. You've come back to me."

"Lady Rhea?" Byleth asked.

"Do your breasts feel full?" Rhea asked. Byleth nodded, too flushed for words. "I can help you. Let me drink."

Byleth sat down on the bed, nodding her assent. Rhea lay down, placing her head in Byleth's lap, and took one of the hanging teats in her mouth. She sucked on it gently, drawing the milk out of her. It felt good… right, somehow, and she let out a small moan as Rhea squeezed her other nipple between her thumb and forefinger, causing milk to drip from her breast. Rhea drank hungrily, moaning as she sucked. She switched to the other breast and Byleth couldn't help but feel aroused. Here was the archbishop, feeding from her breasts. Somehow she'd known. She might even be the cause of this, but Byleth couldn't bring herself to complain. This was the most intimate she'd ever been with anyone.

She snaked a hand up Rhea's thigh, moving the nightdress aside to reveal a hairless pussy. She probed her fingers inside, noting how wet Rhea was.

Rhea let her nipple fall from her mouth, where it dribbled milk onto her face. "Oh, dear one, you mustn't," Rhea gasped. "You don't understand…"

"I think there's a lot I don't understand," Byleth said, "but I don't particularly care right now." She slipped a finger inside Rhea, exploring her folds as Rhea gasped and threw her head back. With her other hand, Byleth took her breast and guided it back to Rhea's mouth, squeezing it to squirt more milk past Rhea's lips. It was too much for her to swallow and it spilled out of the corners of her mouth, white liquid flowing down her cheek.

Byleth pulled her breast free and stood up, lifting Rhea like she weighed nothing and placing her down on the bed with care. She spread the archbishop's legs, pushing her nightdress up past her waist to take a good look at her slit. Rhea looked like a deer in the headlights, wide-eyed and blissed out, her head lolling to one side. 

Byleth dove in, licking and sucking at Rhea's pussy. Rhea gasped, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She buried her fingers in Byleth's hair, massaging her scalp as Byleth lapped at her folds, teasing her clit with her tongue.

Rhea arched her back, stifling a scream as she came. She gasped, breaths ragged as she came down. Byleth reached up and cupped her breasts through the nightdress before licking her nipples.

There was an intense look in Rhea's eyes that looked nothing short of dangerous, and Byleth wanted to push her. To make the archbishop spill all her secrets. 

Rhea sat up and pushed Byleth down, sucking on her nipples to get every drop of milk from her. Once she was satisfied, she knelt on the bed and forced Byleth's legs apart, tearing her already worn stockings to reveal her slit. Byleth gasped as Rhea pressed a probing finger inside her. Her expression appeared to be angry and hurt more than anything.

"Mother, is this really okay?" Rhea whispered. She shimmered before Byleth's eyes, shifting form, and Byleth couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her ears changed into small dragon wings and scales appeared on her arms. Between her legs, a long, scaled dick grew outwards, huge and hard.

"What… are you?" Byleth's eyes widened, but she couldn't keep her eyes off Rhea's cock. She knew then that this was the reason Rhea had come here. That Byleth might be infertile by human methods, but Rhea could impregnate her in this form.

"I'm your daughter, Sothis. Why won't you acknowledge me?" She pinned Byleth to the bed, and Byleth knew she was taking Rhea's cock whether she wanted to or not. "What must I do to this body you inhabit in order to get you back?"

"Rhea, what are you doing?" Byleth asked.

"Bringing her back into this world. You will give birth to Sothis, Byleth. I will impregnate you and you will pass the Crest onto your child. Finally, my mother will come back to me." She pinned Byleth's arms to the bed with superhuman strength and forced her huge cock inside Byleth's hole. Byleth relaxed, knowing to resist would only make it hurt more than it already did. Rhea rutted inside her, groaning and growling like a beast as she fucked Byleth roughly.

"Rhea!" Byleth blinked away her tears, afraid, but aroused at the same time. Milk leaked from her breasts as Rhea used her like a ragdoll. Eventually, with a screech, Rhea came, shooting her load deep inside Byleth's hole and slipping out. Semen leaked out from Byleth's ruined hole onto the bed.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, dear one," Rhea said, turning back into human form. "I hope you will care for the child we made together." She left the room, closing the door with a quiet click as Byleth watched her go, stunned and more than a little afraid. Her, pregnant? With Sothis? Was that even possible, or was Rhea simply insane?

***

Byleth tried to pass her exhaustion off as nothing, but she knew a seed had sprouted inside her. She didn't tell a soul, fearful of being taken off the battlefield if others knew she was pregnant. Before she had to worry about her pregnancy showing, the Empire came to Garreg Mach. During the battle, Rhea turned into her full dragon form and flew off, and Byleth fell into an abyss and was subsequently lost to the world.

When she woke, the child was gone. Stale blood stained Byleth's clothing, and she realized she'd given birth while she'd been in a coma. What had become of the child, she had no idea. She couldn't hear Sothis' voice in her head any longer, and when looked down and saw her long hair, it was the same shade of dark green it had been when she'd come to the monastery.

She crawled out of the pit. Remire Village stood empty, with nobody left to greet her. She climbed the hill to Garreg Mach to find the monastery abandoned, nothing but cobwebs and rubble in its halls. She climbed the building to Rhea's garden and looked out over Fodlan.

There was nothing left but a pockmarked landscape as far as the eye could see, like Zanado, the Red Canyon. Life had been obliterated from the world, but why and how, she had no idea.

"Dear one." Byleth turned to see Rhea standing in the dust, wearing a torn dress and a dragon circlet. "I never thought I'd see you again." She stepped forward. In one fluid motion, Byleth drew her blade and stabbed Rhea through the gut with the Sword of the Creator, pulling it out with ruthless disdain. Rhea slumped, betrayal and shock apparent in her gaze as she clutched her wound. Blood flowed through her fingers, the mortal wound bleeding out.

"You did what I could not," Sothis said, stepping into the sanctuary as Rhea collapsed and died. She was a green-haired child. "You destroyed the last thing binding me to this doomed world that Seiros created. Thank you."

Byleth dropped the Sword of the Creator, rushing to Sothis and embracing her. Tears sprang from her eyes, as foreign to her now as they had been the night Jeralt died.

"It's all right," Sothis said. "I can turn back the hands of time, remember? I can make sure none of this ever happened. Close your eyes, and pretend you're approaching the monastery. There. Now pay attention."

Byleth looked up to see Rhea above… him? He looked down to see a male body and felt an unsettling incongruence. Hadn't he been a woman before? No, that wasn't right. He was Jeralt's son. He was a mercenary with a fierce reputation, and a voice in his head named Sothis. He'd just arrived at Garreg Mach for the first time, and met its three house leaders.

Edelgard stood out to him the most. Something about the steel resolve in her eyes called to him. She would see through whatever it was she chose to do, and Byleth would support her no matter what.

She looked like a woman who could stand tall and shake the heavens.


End file.
